Renaciendo
by brujitalove
Summary: 4 años han pasado desde la batalla contra Voldemort. Hermione y Ron estan mudandose de casa y sin querer Ron derrama pociones sobre las tumbas de los Potters y estos reviven preguntando ¿han visto a un bebé de 1 año y con los ojos verdes? entren y lean!
1. Reviviendo

_Holas!! Una history que escribi hace muuuucho tiempo!! Nunca había hecho una historia de James y Lily antes de esta!!! Me dejan reviews para subir el segundo cap... sé que es cortito pero no importa la cantidad... sino la calidad cierto?? jeje... bueno y los invito a ver mis demas historias que son sobre R/Hr mi pareja favorita jeje... lean y espero q les guste..._

_PD: los personajes nu me pertenecen... solo los he tomado prestados para q mi beia imaginación cree esta history para ustedes :)_

** "RENACIENDO"**

_**CAPÍTULO 1: Reviviendo**_

Habían pasado 4 años desde que Harry, con la ayuda de Ron y Hermione, había derrotado al mayor asesino que el mundo de los magos hubo conocido jamás, Lord Voldemort.  
Harry estaba casado hace 2 años con Ginny, y ambos tenían su primer hijo, James (en honor a su abuelo). Un hermoso niño de tan solo 5 meses. Éste poseía las características físicas de un Potter, el poco cabello que tenía era negro azabache y revuelto; sus ojos eran verdes iguales a los de Harry pero en sus primeros años de vida los Potter descubrirían que en personalidad se notaba mucho que era hijo de Ginny.  
Ron y Hermione, se habían casado hacía un año. Y en esta ocasión debían dirigirse al valle de Godric, a la casa en la que Harry vivió su primer y único año con sus padres.  
Durante la guerra contra Voldemort, habían ido los 3 a esa casa y se habían quedado a vivir allí por un tiempo. Debido a esto Harry tuvo la oportunidad de conocer las tumbas de sus padres y hoy Ron y Hermione debían ir allí para trasladar sus objetos pues llevaban viviendo allí desde que se casaron, a petición de Harry quien no quería que "su" casa quedara sola. Pero ahora Ron y Hermione habían decidido mudarse a una casa mucho más grande y con menos recuerdos dolorosos, así que Harry y Ginny decidieron irse a vivir allí.  
-Ron ten cuidado con esa caja, recuerda que en ella están las pociones- gritaba desde adentro de la casa una Hermione mucho más adulta de la que era cuando salió de Hogwarts hacía ya 4 años.  
-Si mi amor- respondía Ron haciendo muecas para él solo con respecto a su esposa. A veces podía ser tan gruñona…  
-¡No me hagas esas muecas por que las veo! Y ¡cuidado con las lápidas de James y Lily!  
-No soy tan tonto ¿sabes? Sé muy bien dónde debo poner mi pi-¡auch¡diablos!-gritó Ron con todas las fuerzas que el dolor le proporcionaba.  
-¿Qué hiciste?- Hermione estaba realmente enfadada. Ron había chocado con una piedra que estaba muy cerca de las tumbas de los Potter y las pociones que iban dentro de la caja que él cargaba se derramaron muy cerca de las lápidas.  
De pronto una luz inmensamente cegadora los envolvió y de la tierra aparecieron dos sombras que pronto se transformaron en personas… eran James Potter y Lily Evans que habían vuelto a la vida.  
-¿Y mi bebé¡James quiero ver a Harry! Ustedes… ¿saben dónde está mi pequeño hijo?-Lily parecía alterada e histérica.  
-Miren es un bebé de 1 año, y tiene los ojos verde esmeralda como mi esposa.  
Ron y Hermione se miraron un momento intercambiando miradas de ¿qué pasa aquí?


	2. Recordando una vieja historia

_Holas!! Bueno... aqui con otro cap de mi history que al parecer gustó mucho mucho no saben cuanto me alegran todos sus reviews!!! Si siguen asi con los reviews no duden que actualizaré tan pronto como lo estoy haciendo ahora :)_

_Los vuelvo a invitar a leer mis otras historias que son sobre R/Hr especialmente 1 titulada Sin Frontera... es que nadie me ha dejado 1 review alli y temo que no les haya gustado!!_

_Bueno va este capítulo con mucho mucho cariño... tiene 1 pokito de humor:)_

_Disfruten... tau_

**RENACIENDO**

**_CAPITULO 2: Recordando una vieja historia_**

Hermione fue la que encontró el habla primero.

-Eh… bueno… la verdad es que si conocemos a Harry Potter.

-Si en realidad lo conocemos muy bien- continuó Ron a lo que había dicho su esposa- pero primero¿por qué no entramos a la casa? Ahí les explicaremos todo ¿les parece?

-Está bien- contestó Lily un poco más tranquila al saber que su "pequeño" hijo estaba a salvo.

-Por cierto yo soy- James se iba a presentar pero fue cortado por las personas tan extrañas que estaban junto a él.

-Lo sabemos- contestó Ron- ustedes son James Potter y Lily Evans ¿o me equivoco?- los aludidos sólo se miraron entre si y negaron con la cabeza a la pregunta de Ron –Yo soy Ronald Weasley y ella es mi esposa Hermione Granger.

-Mucho gusto- dijo Hermione mientras le extendía la mano al matrimonio Potter- Ahora por favor entremos.

Los 4 se encaminaron a la casa mientras 2 de ellos se preguntaban qué era lo que estaba pasando y dónde se encontraba su hijo y los otros 2 cómo les explicarían todo a los padres de su mejor amigo…

Cuando llegaron a la sala James y Lily se sorprendieron mucho pues estaba muy diferente a como la recordaban. Se sentaron en un sillón mientras Ron y Hermione se sentaban frente a ellos todavía pensando todo lo que tendrían que explicarles a las personas que estaban frente a ellos.

-Bueno yo comenzaré- dijo Hermione- lo primero que debemos explicarles es que nosotros somos los mejores amigos de su hijo-

-¡Pero es imposible¡Ustedes son adultos y mi hijo solo tiene 1 año!

-Eso es lo que mi esposa está tratando de explicarle Señora Potter. Harry no es un bebé, él tiene 21 años.

-¿Qué?- gritó el matrimonio Potter a coro.

-Yo le explicaré todo- dijo Hermione- no te preocupes Ron.

-Gracias- contestó el pobre Ron que no sabía cómo explicarles toda la historia a los Potter.

-Primero les quiero pedir que no me interrumpan por favor mientras hablo- James y Lily solo se miraron muy asombrados y asintieron- como dijo mi esposo Harry tiene 21 años en este momento, está casado con mi cuñada Ginny y ambos tienen un hijo, James de 5 meses. Es un bebé muy lindo les debo decir y se parece mucho a Harry- hizo una pausa para que los Potter pudieran decir algo pero Lily parecía estar congelada y James tenía una sonrisa tonta en la cara. Hermione decidió continuar- Harry salió de Howarts hace ya 4 años, sus estudios de auror sólo duraron 2 años y desde entonces es el jefe de aurores del ministerio de la magia.

-¿Ahora si podemos hablar?-preguntó James. Al ver que Hermione asintió divertida preguntó- ¿cómo es posible que la última vez que hayamos visto a nuestro hijo, que casualmente me parece que fue anoche, haya tenido 1 año y hoy ustedes me dicen que tiene 21, esta casado y que además tiene 1 hijo con un nombre precioso debo decir?-todo esto lo dijo sin respirar así que ahora estaba bastante agitado tratando de recuperar el oxígeno perdido.

-Bueno eso se lo puedo contestar yo- dijo Ron aguantando la risa del comentario de James sobre el nombre de su nieto- ustedes… hace 20 años que… murieron-terminó totalmente serio.

-Tú, James- continuó Hermione- moriste primero. A ustedes los estaba persiguiendo Voldemort, supongo que eso lo recuerdan, y aquel día él logró encontrarlos. Entonces entró en esta casa y tú saliste a enfrentarlo para defender a Lily y Harry pero él te derrotó.

-Luego fue hasta la habitación de Harry dónde te encontrabas tú Lily- siguió Ron- le pediste a Voldemort (a Ron ya no le costaba para nada decir o escuchar el nombre de Voldemort) que te matara a ti en vez de tu hijo pero él sólo te asesinó primero para luego tratar de matar a Harry pero, como tú habías ofrecido y dado tu vida por la de tu hijo, le proporcionaste la máxima protección así que él no pudo matarlo con la maldición imperdonable. Solo le dejó una cicatriz en forma de rayo.

-Es por esto que Harry fue muy famoso teniendo solo 1 año de existencia-Finalizó Hermione.

-¿Tienen alguna pregunta?-Ron dijo esto viendo las caras totalmente desorientadas que tenían los padres de Harry.

-Bueno yo, después de eso ¿quién cuidó de Harry durante estos supuestos 20 años?

-Ya me estaban pelando yo lo sabía¿ves amor? Te dije que debíamos venir a visitar a mis mejores amigos.

Harry había entrado a "su" casa junto a su esposa y a su hermoso hijo pero como todavía no pasaba a la sala no podía ver quienes estaban de "visita" en la casa. Cuando Harry y su familia entraron a la sala, las 6 personas adultas que estaban allí se quedaron de piedra.


	3. El reencuentro

_Holas a todos!! aki dejandoles el 3 cap de la history q de verdad nunk pense q ls iba a gustar tanto... me alegro muxo muxo... al final del cap estan los reviews contestados!!!_

**RENACIENDO**

**CAPITULO 3: El reencuentro**

-¿Ha…Ha…Harry?-preguntó una Lily muy asustada.

-¡No puede ser!- exclamó Harry abriendo mucho los ojos ante las personas que estaba observando. Ellos no podían ser sus padres. Sus padres estaban muertos hace 20 años y el mismo Dumbledore le había dicho hacía algunos años que no existía hechizo para despertar a los muertos. Debía estar soñando… o sus amigos le estaban jugando una broma quizás, una broma muy cruel por cierto.

En tanto Ginny casi bota a su pequeño hijo cuando vio quienes estaban de visita en la casa de su esposo. No podían ser sus suegros. Era imposible, ellos hace 20 años que estaban muertos y ahora estaban tranquilamente sentados, conversando junto a su hermano y su cuñada. No, simplemente¡era imposible!

-Bueno, Harry creo que te debemos algunas explicaciones-soltó Ron para romper un poco el hielo.

-Te lo agradecería mucho Ron.

-Pero primero siéntate por favor aquí-decía Hermione mientras ella y Ron se paraban dejando a James y Lily frente a Harry y Ginny. La verdad, ambos dúos eran muy parecidos.

-Bueno… ¿por dónde comienzo?... ¡ah! Ya sé. Mira Harry, con Ron estábamos moviendo todas las cajas de un lado a otro. Una de las cajas contenía distintos tipos de pociones antiguas y Ron la estaba cambiando de lugar cuando se tropezó con una piedra muy cerca de las tumbas de James y Lily derramando todas las pociones que estaban dentro. Entonces una luz cegadora nos envolvió completamente y se comenzaron a notar unas sombras que poco a poco se transformaron en cuerpos y esos cuerpos resultaron ser los de tus… padres.

Harry había escuchado cada palabra que su amiga le había dicho y estaba realmente impresionado. Aunque todavía no había escuchado toda la historia.

-Harry… bueno… hemos estado tratando de ponerlos al día en cuanto a tu vida y todo, porque a penas aparecieron empezaron a preguntar por ti, pero por tu yo de bebé. Ellos creen que el ataque que sufrieron de Voldemort y todo eso fue anoche y no hace 20 años, aunque creo que ahora que están frente a su hijo y que ven que, obviamente, no tiene 1 año nos creerán todo lo que les hemos dicho ¿no es cierto?- a pesar de que ni James ni Lily habían dicho algo acerca de que no les creían, Ron estaba seguro de que esto era así por las caras de extrema sorpresa que ponían o las miradas que se daban entre ellos mientras él y Hermione le explicaban sobre el presente de su hijo.

Todos se quedaron sin habla hasta que James habló-

-Así que… ¿Harry, hijo en verdad eres tú? Aunque creo que es una pregunta algo tonta porque eres igual a mí excepto en los ojos que obviamente heredaste de tu madre.

-¿Papá?- James sólo asintió- ¿ma… mamá?- Lily lo miró con ojos lagrimosos, se levantó y abrazó a su hijo llorando. A los pocos segundos Lily soltó a Harry para que James pudiera estrechar en sus brazos a su hijo que realmente parecía un poco menor que él.

Después de ese momento de tensión la atmósfera se calmó y dieron comienzo algunas presentaciones importantes.

-Mamá, papá quiero presentarles a mi esposa… Ginny Weasley- Ginny se levantó, dejó al pequeño James en los brazos de su padre y abrazó a sus suegros- y éste, es mi pequeño hijo.

-Con un hermoso nombre- agregó James sacando una risa de todos los presentes.

Harry posó al pequeño James en los brazos de Lily mientras ella y James miraban a su nieto con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a la vez que en sus rostros se formaba una gran sonrisa. Harry al verlos se imaginó que así debía ser el cuadro cuando él era bebé, pues su hijo se parecía mucho a él y a su vez mucho a sus abuelos.

-Hijo, es hermoso. Es igual a ti cuando eras bebé… ¡James! Ya parezco esas viejitas recordando sus años de felicidad.

-Oh vamos Lily, si tú estás muy joven y hermosa mi amor.

Harry estaba emocionadísimo de ver a sus padres así…tan cariñosos.

-Bueno, a mi me gustaría que nos siguieran contando acerca de todo lo que ha pasado durantes estos… ¿20 años Hermione?-preguntó Lily con su nieto aún en brazos. Al ver que Hermione asentía continuó- quiero saber tantas cosas… pero recuerden que quedó una pregunta pendiente ¿quién cuidó de mi hijo durante todos estos años?

-Esa pregunta te la puedo contestar yo mamá- dijo Harry sintiendo un cosquilleo recorriéndole todo el cuerpo al mencionar la palabra mamá- tu hermana, Petunia y su esposo, Vernon.

-¡¿Qué?!

**_PRIMER CAP:_**

**Anyral-Luna: **Muxas grax!!! sii es verdad!! mi history es unik en su especie jiji :)

**La princesa Mestiza:** Grax x tu review!! en serio te pasaste!!!

**Saiyury11**: Sii habían problemitas jiji

_**SEGUNDO CAP:**_

**Saiyury11:**Ahora sii sabes coo reaciiono Harry!!! fue... todo final de telenovela jeje

**duffypotter:** Grax jiji... muxa gente me puso en alert!!!! y ace unas horitas que aprendi que era:D. Aps!! y muxhas grax x desearme suerte!!!

**danithapotter:** Muxisisisisisimas grax... todo lindo tu review me gusto muxho!! por ti subi otro cap en Sin Frontera:) y eso de que los cap son cortitos siii es verdad peru es que así se mantiene la expectación jejeje... y grax... por lo que te gusta como escribo :)

**AdRianIta: **q lindo que seas nueva lectora y te hayas pasado por mi fic!!... para ti este cap!!! jejeje...

**_Y exo... sigan dejando reviews q es lo que me hace seguir escribiendo... y axe q mi inspiración nu se vaya de vacaciones jeje... tau tau_**


	4. Revelaciones dolorosas e increíbles

_Holas!!... a leer jaja... aps! les aviso q desde el 5º cap comienze a actualizar lentamente... paciencia x fis es q oy ntre al cole y tngo menos tiempo para escribir y pa todo (... ade q mi inspiración como q se fue de vacaciones atrasadas!!! peru nu se preocupen... volverá prontito... se los aseguro!_

**"RENACIENDO"**

**_CAPITULO 4: Revelaciones dolorosas e increíbles._**

-Aunque en realidad "cuidar de mi" sería mucho decir. Lo que recibí de ellos fueron solo desprecios y humillaciones. Debo aceptar que me dieron comida y techo pero aparte de eso solo me tenían en su casa para que yo hiciera de sirviente... y claro, porque para ellos lo más entretenido era recordarme cada 5 minutos lo superior que era su hijo, Dudley.

Cuando Harry terminó su explicación la sala estaba en un silencio sepulcral. Nadie decía nada, solo se miraban unos a otros, hasta que James decidió abrir la boca.

-¿Así que la "amorosa" de mi cuñadita y la morsa que tiene por marido cuidaron de mi único hijo? Pero... ¿y dónde estaba Sirius? Porque después de todo, Sirius es tu padrino... ¿qué pasó con Sirius hijo?

Nuevamente reinó el silencio. Ginny, sabía muy bien que uno de los temas más difíciles para su esposo era hablar de Sirius Black. Aunque hacía ya muchos años que había muerto, Harry aún no lograba superar el tema del todo. Por eso decidió ayudarlo y hablar ella.

-Yo les voy a contar porque Sirius no cuidó de Harry. Creo que deben acordarse de que, ustedes al saber que Voldemort los perseguía, decidieron utilizar aquel encantamiento que supone poner un guardián secreto- al ver que ambos asentían continuó- bueno, pues, ustedes tenían en mente, como es lógico, a Sirius pero éste les dijo que justamente sería demasiado lógico y que era mejor que escogieras a tu otro amigo Peter Petegrew pues Voldermort nunca sospecharía de alguien tan débil como él. Ese fue el peor consejo que Sirius te podría haber dado. Petegrew... era un mortífago y los entregó a ti y a Lily a Voldermot. Es por esto que Voldermot los pudo encontrar con facilidad ese día- en la cara de James y Lily se dibujó una cara de absoluta sorpresa- el mismo día de su muerte, Sirius entendió que Petegrew los había traicionado y que era, obviamente, seguidor de Voldemort así que lo buscó, lo encontró y lo acorraló dispuesto a matarlo para vengar su muerte, pero éste consiguió FINGIR que Sirius Black lo había asesinado y lo mandó a la prisión de Azkabán y éste pasó 12 años en la prisión.

- Pero... y ¿ahora¿dónde está ahora?

Harry decidió hablar.

-Muerto, él está muerto. Atravesó el velo que está en el departamento de misterios del ministerio de la magia.

Eso a James lo impactó de sobremanera. Su mejor amigo estaba muerto. No podía creerlo. De pronto se le nublaron los ojos y... cayó sobre el sillón, desmayado.

-¡Papá¡Papá!

-¡Calma hijo! James, sólo está desmayado. Pronto se recuperará, es que... hijo... tienes que entenderlo, Sirius se fue a vivir a casa de James a los 16 años, siempre fueron los mejores amigos es obvio que la noticia lo iba a impactar.

A los pocos minutos James despertó y todos decidieron que era hora de irse cada uno a su casa a dormir. Harry creyó que lo mejor era que sus padres se fueran a su otra casa pero que a penas Ron y Hermione se cambiaran, James y Lily se irían a vivir allí.

--------------------- 1 semana después------------------------

Después de una semana de que Lily y James Potter hubieran revivido, toda la comunidad mágica se había enterado y a diario tenían que dar entrevistas sobre cómo sucedió, cómo se sentían y cosas así. Ahora que Ron y Hermione se habían cambiado a su propia casa, James y Lily se habían quedado con la que hacía 20 años era su casa.

Aquel día, Lily había mandado una lechuza en la mañana pidiéndole a Ginny que la viniera a visitar a casa porque tenía algo muy importante qué contarle.

James estaba trabajando. Había conseguido un puesto como Auror en el ministerio, así que las dos podrían estar solas para hablar tranquilamente sin temor a ser escuchados.

De pronto, por la chimenea salió una cabella rojiza que le anunciaba a Llily que su nuera estaba de visita en la casa. Luego de unos segundos apareció Ginny en medio del Living con cara de preocupación. Depositó al pequeño James en el corral que sus abuelos habían preparado para él cada vez que los visitaba y se dirigió a Lily.

-¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenías que decirme Lily?

-Acaba de llegarme esta nota, no sé quién me la mandó ni nada, pero... estoy muy angustiada.

Lily Poter:

Esta no es una amenaza, si no una advertencia. Si no consigues volver a la muerte, de dónde nunca debiste haber regresado, asquerosa sangre sucia, yo, personalmente realizaré aquel conjuro al que siempre has temido. Sabes muy bien "Evans" que solo el conjuro de la blanca estrella podrá salvarte y no creo que quieras utilizarla.

Lo único que quiero es que vuelvas de dónde viniste sino la pasarás mal… y no solo tú, sino TODA tu familia… James, Harry, Ginny, tu nieto James y… aquel a quien todavía no publicas, en especial esta última persona…

ATTE

¿crees que te lo voy a decir?

Cuando Ginny salió de su asombro preguntó:

-Lily¿cuál es el hechizo de "la blanca estrella"? Nunca lo había escuchado Y ¿a quién se refiere como la última persona?

-Después te explico lo de la blanca estrella, y con respecto al secreto… Ginny el día en que sufrimos el ataque por parte de Voldemort… yo debía contarle algo a James, algo muy importante que cambiará para siempre nuestra vida.

-Pero ¡cuéntame¿qué es?

-Bueno Ginny… lo que pasa es que… estoy embarazada.

Ginny se llevó una mano a la boca señalando hacia la puerta de entrada a la cual Lily se encontraba dando la espalda.

James estaba parado allí. Estático como una tabla debido a que había escuchado solo el "estoy embarazada" de Lily.

-James…


	5. Bellos caminos y encuentros

_holis... aki les dejo l siguiente cap, speru q les guste y muchas grax x sus comentarios!!! XD... tau..._

**"RENACIENDO"**

**_CAPITULO 5: Bellos caminos._**

-James yo- pero Lily fue cortada por su esposo.

-Liliane¿estás embarazada?-preguntó James sin expresión alguna en su bello rostro.

-Bueno, yo… mejor me voy a… a hacerle la comida a Harry que ya debe haber llegado a casa- Ginny se dirigió al corral en el que James peleaba con un gran oso de peluche y lo cargó dirigiéndose hacia la chimenea. Al momento desapareció dejando a Lily sola con James.

-Si James, estoy embarazada. De hecho te lo iba a decir la noche del ataque de Voldemort, pero no alcancé a hacerlo por razones bastante obvias ¿no crees?

Pero James no había escuchado la explicación de Lily. Su atención solo había durado para escuchar el "si James, estoy embarazada".

-Liliane¡eres la mujer de mi vida!- dijo mientras se le dibujaba una gran sonrisa en la cara- eres… eres…-suspiró para pensar bien lo que iba a decía- la mujer que más amare por siempre en mi vida- mientras le decía esto se acercaba y le besaba la frente- cada día le doy gracias a… ese…no sé qué, aún, que hizo que tú aceptaras salir conmigo, cada vez que recuerdo nuestro primer beso juntos aún me recorre un gran escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Lily, te amo. Son las únicas palabras con las que puedo expresar lo que siento, aunque de hecho no existen palabras para describir todo lo que siento por ti. Eres… mi mejor amiga, mi consejera, mi amante y esposa… y no me podría ver con nadie más que contigo… compartiendo mi vida mi amor.

A Lily se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. James había cambiado mucho desde aquella discusión que habían tenido cuando iban en 5º curso, pero nunca le había dicho cosas así. Lo único que hizo fue abrazarlo con mucha fuerza y besarlo de lleno en la boca.

Cuando se separaron James seguía aún con la gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Cuántos meses tienes mi amor?

-2

-Entonces… ya…-

-¿Qué si ya se el sexo del bebé?

-Mmm… bueno, si.

-Mi amor-Lily le sonrío sabiendo que si la noticia de que serían padres por segunda vez lo había alegrado lo siguiente lo haría reventar de emoción- se cumplió tu sueño James, estoy esperando a UNA bebé.

James, se la quedó viendo un momento antes de que sus ojos se cristalizaran y comenzaran a correr lágrimas por sus mejillas.

Lily le sonrió enternecida por la reacción de su marido y lo abrazó, sabiendo que uno de las metas que James tenía en la vida, era tener un hijo varón y una pequeña damita a quien cuidar y sobreproteger.

-¿Así que voy a tener un hermanito?- preguntaba Harry extremadamente asombrado al momento que Lily lo corregía.

-Hermanita Harry, hermanita.

-¡Mejor aún!-miró a Ginny y dijo- amor, voy a tener una hermanita- pero Ginny lo miraba con grandes ojos y al tiempo se giraba hacia Lily.

-Lily¿no se podría cambiar el sexo del bebé?-al ver que todos la miraban sin entender agregó- bueno amor, si estoy feliz de que ya no vayas a ser hijo único pero, bueno tú fuiste muy celoso conmigo y… bueno me compadezco de la pobre niña. Imagínate que te convirtieras en un Ron super hiper mega ultra recargado de celos… ¡pobrecita!

Al momento todos comenzaron a reír pero, de pronto, Lily puso una mueca de dolor al tiempo que se afirmaba en James para no caerse.

-No se preocupen- decía Lily con la poca fuerza que le quedaba- solo son síntomas normales del embarazo de cualquiera.

-Respira profundo Lily- decía Hermione. Ya que ella era medimaga sabía muy bien lo que se debía hacer en estos casos- no te preocupes, como ya pasaste por esto una vez sabes que pronto pasará.

Después de unos momentos de angustia para todos Lily, se recuperó, se sentó en uno de los sillones y comenzaron a charlas de nada en particular.

Cerca de las 21:00 hrs, fue el momento en que Ron y Hermione se retiraron de la casa de los padres de Harry mientras éste, su esposa e hijos decidieron quedarse un momento más.

-Entonces ¿qué pasó hijo?

-Bueno, yo los buscaba por todos lados y nos los encontraba. Imagínate papá. Yo estaba apunto de pelear con el mago tenebroso más grande de todos los tiempos, aquel que había asesinado a mis padres y por el que no podía estar cerca de la chica que quería y mis dos apoyos, mis amigos no aparecían por ningún lado. Entonces de pronto los vi en un pasillo. Conversamos un momento hasta que Ron dijo algo… que ahora realmente no recuerdo. Algo que tenía relación con los elfos domésticos, criaturas que Hermione venía defendiendo desde que teníamos 14 años, entonces ella corrió hacia él, lo abrazó y lo besó directo en la boca. Imaginarás mi reacción, totalmente asombrado y estupefacto. Después de eso, bueno, estuvieron de novios y se casaron.

-¡Qué linda historia hijo!- a Lily le corrían las lágrimas por el rostro al conocer la historia de Ron y Hermione.

-Y la tuya hijo, es parecida ¿o no?

-Bueno…- Harry y Ginny se miraron un momento antes de que Harry continuara- no, lo que pasa es que-

Pero fue interrumpido por el timbre que sonó en aquel momento.

-Yo voy- anunció James.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y al momento cambió su expresión sonriente por una de enfado al momento que se movía hacia un lado para dejar pasar a Vernon Dursley, su hijo y su esposa, Petunia Dursley, la hermana de Lily.


	6. Discusiones familiares

_Holas!! siento haberme tardado tanto y subir un cap tan corto, pero es que estoy con clases y además les tengo que contar algo, mi inspiración se fue de vacaciones!!! por fa si alguien la ve diganle que la necesito!!! pero no se preocupen que pronto volvera... _

**"RENACIENDO"**

**_CAPITULO 6: Discusiones familiares._**

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-preguntó Harry levantándose del sillón en el cual se encontraba sentado junto a Ginny.

-Hola Harry, nosotros también estamos muy felices de verte- le respondió Dudley a su primo irónicamente.

-Liliane- observó Petunia y luego dirigió su mirada hacia James- Potter- pronunció con la misma expresión de asco con la que había mirado a su hermana- no lo puedo creer, ustedes estaban muertos y enterrados y todos estábamos felices con aquella noticia. Pero no, su maldita raza tenía que tener alguna salida para la muerte ¿no? Cuando lo escuche sin querer de una vieja en la calle, pensé que estaba loca. Luego lo volví a escuchar y esta vez con nombres y apellidos. Entonces recordé la dirección que alguna vez me dejaste de tu "casa" y vine a comprobar la desgracia.

-¡Váyanse de aquí! A mi esposa no le hace bien verlos aquí y menos aún en el estado en que se encuentra.

-¿Estado¿De qué demonios ha-?- pero Vernon fue cortado por un llanto proveniente del pequeño corral en el que descansaba el pequeño James. Ginny inmediatamente se paró y fue a ver que le pasaba a su hijo. Este siguió llorando impidiendo que los adultos entablaran una conversación. De pronto el pequeño extendió sus bracitos hacia Harry.

-Ohh mi niño. ¿Quieres ir con tu padre?- preguntó al pequeño James, Ginny mientras Harry tomaba en brazos a su hijo.

-¿Padre?- preguntó asombrada Petunia- no me digas que te casaste con… esta mujer y tuviste un hijo… Harry- agregó nuevamente con asco.

-¡Mucho cuidado con tratar así a mi esposa y a mi hijo escuchaste! Lo siento mamá, pero si esta mujer vuelve a tratar asi a mi familia se me va a olvidar que es tu hermana.

-¿Saben qué¡Váyanse de aquí en este momento! Su presencia no le hace bien a nadie de esta casa, en especial a Lily en su estado.

-¿Estado?- preguntó Petunia

-Si, voy a tener una hermanita. Mamá está embarazada y lo que menos necesita es que ustedes estén aquí haciéndola pasar malos ratos así que les pido por favor que se den media vuelta y se vuelvan por donde vinieron.

James y Harry realmente estaban furiosos. De hecho tenían la misma expresión de desprecio y rabia en sus rostros. Vernon Dursley era muy grande de cuerpo y, según él tenía las de ganar.

-Haber Potter, tú no me vas a echar de ningún lado. Te crees muy valiente, haber me gustaría que te defendieras pero sin ese "palo de madera" con el que hacen cosas… extrañas.-dijo dirigiéndose a James.

-Tú no tienes remedio Vernos Dursley, retas a mi padre porque sabes que él no se maneja con las peleas muggles- Harry había sido poseído por la rabia que sentía- ¿por qué no mejor te enfrentas a mi?

-Jajajajaja, yo no quería enfrentarme a ti para no matarte "pequeño Harry" aunque bueno si tú quieres enfrentarte a mi, está bien- agregó Vernon Dursley arremangándose la camisa y preparándose para la lucha mientras el que sería su contrincante lo imitaba.

-¡No!-gritó Lily antes de caer al suelo desmayada.

-¡Mamá!- gritó desesperado Harry.

Al momento James dio vuelta la cara de Vernon Dursley con un puñetazo. Luego tomó fuertemente a Dudley, que hasta ese momento se reía con cada intento de los Potter de defenderse, del cuello de la camisa y lo puso contra la pared.

-¡ESCÚCHAME BIEN MOCOSO, AHORA MISMO VAS A RECOGER A LA ESCORIA QUE POSEES POR PADRE Y A TU MADRE Y SE VAN A VOLVER POR DONDE MISMO VINIERON A NO SER QUE QUIERAS VER UN LINDO COLOR MORADO EN TU OJO DERECHO PARA QUE COMBINE CON EL DE TU PADRE¿ME EXPRESÉ CON CLARIDAD O TE LO DIBUJO?- Dudley movió la cabeza de un lado hacia el otro negando y James sonrió con suficiencia mientras veía como Dudley arrastraba a su padre hasta el auto y Petunia se iba alejando y diciendo "esto no se quedará así".

Mientras tanto Harry había ido en busca de Hermione por la red flú para que examinara a Lily.

Pronto, la castaña apareció junto al moreno y al pelirrojo por la chimenea.

-No se preocupen, Lily está bien. Solo fue, digamos que el impacto de la situación pero pronto estará despierta y totalmente repuesta.

-Gracias amiga. No sabes cuánto te lo agradecemos-pronunció Harry abrazando a la castaña que se encontraba en piyamas.

A la mañana siguiente Lily despertó sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el vientre lo que la preocupó de sobremanera. Rápidamente James la llevó a San Mungo junto a Harry y Ginny. Allá, los esperaba Hermione.

-Amiga, dejo todo en tus manos.

-No te preocupes Harry. Tu madre estará bien.

James no paraba de dar vueltas alrededor del lugar. No sabía qué hacer.

Dentro de la habitación número 29 Hermione se encargaba de la revisión de Lily.

-Haber Lily, esto dolerá un poco pero necesito hacerte este hechizo para saber si la bebé esta bien ¿ok?

Hermione realizó un simple movimiento de varita y al momento Lily emitió un pequeño ¡auch! Y de su vientre apareció una luz roja que envolvió el cuerpo de Lily.

-Tal como lo pensé-pronunció Hermione- Sean- agregó dirigiéndose al "enfermero" que la estaba ayudando- busca al doctor Geano y dile que es urgente, que se trata del… del hechizo d las 5 estrellas.

Al momento el "enfermero" miró a Lily con grandes ojos de asombro y pena, gracias a esto Lily supo que algo no andaba bien.

-Tranquila Lily, todo va a salir bien.


	7. El horror y la esperanza

_Holas!! disculpenme mil veces por el retraso, pero es que el cole, aquel fue el culpable. Puro study... sii sii! xD_

**"RENACIENDO"**

_**CAPITULO 7: El horror y una esperanza.**_

-¿Qué le pasa a mi bebé Hermione?-preguntó Lily sumamente asustada-¿tan malo es?

-Lily, el hechizo de las 5 estrellas, es… complicado. Trata de calmarte por favor. No puedo explicártelo por ahora, de hecho lo único que puedo hacer es… anestesiarte hasta que venga el medimago Geano. Él es experto en temas de hechizos, y es el único que puede ayudarte.

-No Hermione, no me anestesies por favor dime de qué se trata ese hechizo… por favor-suplicaba Lily, pero Hermione se había dado la vuelta para buscar una jeringa.

-Lo siento Lily, es lo mejor- y le inyecto 20 mm de un líquido grisáceo. Al momento, Lily se desvaneció completamente…

-¡Hermione! ¿Cuál es el problema? ¡Por favor estamos todos muy asustados!

-James, la revisé y encontré la presencia de un hechizo muy poderoso en su sangre.

La verdad es que James no se lo esperaba, se notó en la cara de sorpresa que puso. Harry, más que sorpresa expresaba miedo. Ginny solo sujetó firmemente al pequeño James que al momento comenzó a llorar como sabiendo que algo no andaba bien en su familia.

-¿Qué tipo de hechizo es Hermione?-preguntó James desesperado.

-La verdad James, no te quiero mentir. No se lo quise decir a Lily antes de anestesiarla porque se iba a poner muy nerviosa, pero es el hechizo de las 5 estrellas, ¿lo conoces?

-No- contestó James visiblemente nervioso.

Al momento tanto Harry como Ginny pusieron cara de no entender nada de la situación.

-Me imaginé que ninguno iba a conocer aquel hechizo. Pero estoy segura de que al decirles que también es llamado el "abra kadabra" sabrán inmediatamente de qué tipo de hechizo se trata, además debo agregar que es completo ya que la poción de la revancha recorre su cuerpo.

-¿Abra kadravra?... ¡no! ¡mi mamá no puede tener la poción de la revancha en su cuerpo! ¿quién la odiaría tanto como para hacerle algo así?

-Entonces… hay que hacer la poción de la espada y rosa ¿no?

-Exactamente. Ustedes saben que existen dos posibilidades al hacer el hechizo abra kadabra, o de las 5 estrellas, el completo y el incompleto. El incompleto es solo el hechizo propiamente tal, que provocan sangramientos abundantes por nariz, boca y al orinar, lo que finaliza con la muerte o si es a tiempo con el hechizo del amor. Pero también existe el hechizo completo, que por desgracia es el que le hicieron a Lily, que es aquel en el que no solo se aplican estos síntomas, sino que además afectan… los órganos procreadores, en el caso de la mujer, el vientre por lo que la bebé está en grave peligro. La buena noticia es que gracias al mal rato que le hicieron pasar a Lily detectamos el hechizo justo a tiempo. Debo decirles que este hechizo fue realizado ayer. Pero al realizarse el hechizo completamente solo se puede curar con el hechizo de las 5 estrellas.

Ahora yo les explicaré de qué se trata, bueno el hechizo se trata de que-

-Hermione Granger a la oficina del medimago Christian Geano.

-Lo siento, debo irme. Además así me informo mejor acerca de la enfermedad de Lily ¿está bien?

-Si amiga y gracias- pronunció Harry antes de que la castaña emprendiera camino hacia la oficina del doctor Geano.

-Papá tranquilo, todo estará bien. Sabes que Hermione hará todo para que mamá se recupere y para que no le pase nada a mi hermanita. Cálmate, todo estará bien. No te preocupes- pero aunque Harry tenía plena confianza en su amiga, tenía una sensación en el estómago que no lo dejaba tranquilo. Era un presentimiento de que algo andaba muy mal, una sensación de absoluta intranquilidad.

En ese momento una cabellera pelirroja se dirigía hasta donde ellos se encontraban.

-Hermione me mandó una lechuza contándome todo… ¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar?

-No Ron, solo hay que esperar. Tengo puesta toda mi confianza en Hermione- pronunció Harry con una expresión excesivamente seria.

-Yo también hijo, yo también- pronunció James.

-Hermione lleva ahí más de 5 horas, y aún no nos dice nada.

-Calma Harry… debe estar… no sé… hablando con este tal doctor Geano, que tiene nombre de gay- pronunció Ron visiblemente celoso.

-Si pero yo ya no sé qué hacer Ron, mi madre está ahí y mi hermana está en grave peligro… ¿Qué hago?...

-Calmarte- le respondió James.

De pronto una puerta se abrió de improviso y por ella salió una muchacha delgada y de cabello castaño.

-Disculpa amigo, es que no podía salir de allí. Ahora si te puedo contar lo del hechizo de las 5 estrellas- al momento Hermione suspiró- mira, he tenido una reunión muy importante para discutir el caso de Lily con el doctor Geano y es preciso que esta poción sea hecha, a más tardar, mañana.

-¡EL HECHIZO HERMIONE!- gritó James, atrayendo la atención de todos los allí presentes.

-¡Cálmate James ¿si?!... ¡Mi esposa trata se hacer todo lo que puede!- dijo Ron apunto de alterarse completamente.

-Lo siento- bajó la cabeza James- pero es que, Ron ponte en mi lugar.

-Si lo sé, te entiendo pero trata de estar calmado, ¿está bien?

Todos se sorprendieron cuando Ron se acercó a James y lo abrazó demostrándole apoyo.

-Bueno, James, ahora te voy a decir lo del hechizo- pronunció Hermione- el hechizo de las 5 estrellas se trata de reunir a 5 personas que compartan algún lazo sanguíneo con Lily. En este caso, yo había pensado obviamente en ti Harry- habló dirigiéndose al moreno- James, tú no puedes porque no compartes lazos sanguíneos con ella. Además están tu tía Harry, y tu primo que al poseer la sangre de tu tía, posee también la de tu madre, supuestamente… pero… estarían faltando 2 más.

-Yo tengo la solución, pero primero necesito que me digas la poción Hermione- contestó Harry.

-Ok- contestó visiblemente esperanzada Hermione- estas personas deben ponerse en una posición específica de modo que los 5 formen una sola estrella. Y al hacerlo, una persona que posea los lazos más profundos con Lily, aquí si entras tú James, se debe colocar al medio de esta estrella y comenzar a pinchar el dedo índice derecho de cada una de las personas que forman la estrella y pincharlo con una de las espinas de una rosa amarilla. Esas gotas de sangre se deben poner en un frasco común y luego se le deben agregar otros ingredientes que luego les daré, y se prepara la poción. Ésta está lista en tan solo 10 minutos. Eso es lo que se debe hacer- terminó Hermione viendo la cara de asustados de James, Ron y Ginny. Sorprendentemente Harry tenía un asomo de sonrisa y esperanza en su rostro.


	8. Ginny?

_Holas!! bueno aki dejandoles otro cap de renaciendo... sienten curiosidad por saber kien es la persona que faltaba para el hechizo... pues... e aki una POSIBLE... juajua..._

**RENACIENDO **

**CAPITULO 8: Ginny??.**

-¿Por qué esa sonrisa Harry?- preguntó Hermione- ¿conoces 2 personas más que compartan lazos sanguíneos con tu madre?

-Bueno… si… el primero es mi hijo James, claro si tú estás de acuerdo Ginny- agregó dirigiéndose a su esposa.

-¡Por supuesto que si Harry!- dijo Ginny visiblemente alegre- ¿Cómo no lo había pensado! Si es por ayudar a Lily, mi respuesta es un sí. Además sé que si James fuera grande él mismo sería el primero en estar dispuesto a ayudar a su abuela si puede.

Harry se mostró muy alegre con la respuesta de Ginny.

-Pero aún falta una persona Harry- dijo Ron dirigiendo una mirada bastante preocupada hacia Harry.

-Bueno… esa persona es… eres tú Ginny.

Todos miraron muy asombrados hacia Ginny, y luego algo preocupados hacia Harry. ¿Cómo era posible que Ginny tuviera en sus venas algo de la sangre de Lily? No podía entenderlo.

Harry solo miraba a Hermione con complicidad y al hacerlo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente comprobando sus sospechas. ¡Claro! Existía la posibilidad de que Ginny tuviera algo de la sangre de Lily en su cuerpo, pero había que realizarle algunos exámenes para asegurarse, pero ¡existía la esperanza! Sólo eso, en este momento, era un gran logro, la ilusión.

-Harry, ¿estás seguro de esto?

-No, pero existe la posibilidad ¿no Hermione?

-Si, es verdad pero-

-¡Haber los dos! ¿Me pueden explicar de qué están hablando? Porque, por si no lo han notado, yo estoy aquí y es a mi a quien quieren hacerle unos exámenes para comprobar si puedo donar sangre a mi suegra… ¿voy a tener que adivinar o se van a dignar a darme una explicación?-Ginny estaba muy asustada por todo esto, pero por supuesto, no lo demostraría.

-Claro Ginny, pero necesitamos que nos respondas unas preguntas- dijeron al mismo tiempo Harry y Hermione, luego se miraron y rieron- ven por favor ¿si Ginny?- preguntó Hermione y la apartaron unos minutos del resto del grupo.

Desde unos metros más allá del grupo de los Potter y Hermione, James los observaba sumamente interesado. ¿Sería posible que Ginny fuera la salvación de su Lily? Si fuera así daría gracias a Merlín el que su hijo la hubiera escogido como esposa. De pronto se sobresaltó al momento que la pelirroja asentía avergonzada mientras miraba a Harry como si ella fuera una niña pequeña, y Harry el padre que la ha pillado en alguna travesura. Al instante Hermione sonreía alegremente mientras Harry abrazaba a su esposa felizmente, al parecer las suposiciones habían resultado verdaderas, pues sino era así ¿por qué la felicidad de Harry?

Luego de unos minutos, Hermione junto a Ginny entró a una sala privada donde seguramente le practicarían los exámenes de los que habían hablado instantes antes.

Al mismo tiempo, Harry se acercaba al grupo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ahora quiero que me expliques Harry, ¿por qué dices que mi hermana posee sangre de tu madre?

-Ok, pero por favor cálmate Ron. Escuchen quiero que se sienten.

Agregó dirigiéndose a Ron y a James. El pequeño James, descansaba tranquilamente en los brazos de su padre.

-Bueno, para empezar se han llevado para corroborar las sospechas que poseemos de que… de que tu hermana esté, embarazada nuevamente, Ron.

Tanto Ron como James abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente. Definitivamente nadie se esperaba lo que Harry acababa de decir.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?

-Si, hace algunos días que tenía algunas sospechas pero no había querido preguntarle nada a Ginny, sino hasta que ella me lo dijera, pero pasó esto y… bueno… no se dio la ocasión. Verán, desde hace algunos días que Ginny se despierta con vómitos matutinos, a veces tiene nauseas y hace dos días se desmayó sin explicación. Es por esto que comencé a dudar. Ahora le pregunté a ella, y efectivamente me dijo que tenía un retraso en su período, es decir que existe una gran posibilidad de que vuelva a ser padre, ¿lo pueden creer?

-Hijo ¡es una excelente noticia!- comentó James con sinceridad- pero ¿qué tiene que ver eso con que Ginny posea sangre de Lily?

-¿No te das cuenta papá? Escucha, el bebé obviamente posee sangre de ella y mía. Yo poseo la de mi madre, y al estar el bebé dentro de Ginny, ella posee un poco de sangre de Lily. De ser así, Ginny sería la salvadora de mamá.

Los tres esbozaron una gran sonrisa de ilusión.

-Ahora Hermione se la ha llevado para practicarle los exámenes correspondientes para ver si realmente está o no embarazada, así que solo nos resta esperar, pero ¿saben? Siento en mi corazón que Ginny tiene dentro de ella a un hijo mío. No me pregunten cómo, simplemente, lo sé.

Una hora después Ginny salió junto a Hermione al vestíbulo donde todos esperaban ansiosos las noticias.

En las caras de ambas no se podía descifrar emoción alguna. Ni alegría, ni tristeza.

Ambas caminaban rápidamente hacia los demás, solo ahora sabrían si el presentimiento de Harry era verdadero o no, y en los corazones de todos rogaban porque fuera real.


	9. Manto negro disfrazado de esperanza

_Holas!! lamento mucho el retraso de este cap... culpen al colegio... muchos cariños y a leer!!_

**RENACIENDO**

**CAPITULO 9: Manto negro disfrazado de esperanza.**

-Bueno… estoy muy feliz de decirles que los exámenes son positivos. Ginny si está embarazada y posee sangre de Lily.

-¿De verdad mi amor estás embarazada? Osea, ¿voy a ser padre nuevamente?

-Si Harry, estoy embarazada así que si voy a poder donarle sangre a LiLy… ¿no es genial?

-Oh mi amor- pronunció Harry antes de abrazarse muy fuerte a Ginny y besarla alrededor de toda la cara hasta llegar a sus labios donde la voz de Ron interrumpió el romántico momento.

-Emm cof cof… lo siento por interrumpir esto… no en realidad no lo siento, Harry deja a mi hermana por favor y concentrémonos en el hechizo para salvar a Lily y a la niña.

-Si Ron, tienes razón… aunque nunca pensé utilizar esa frase- murmuró Ginny.

-Está bien, entonces hay que hacer lo más pronto posible el hechizo. Ya tenemos todo. ¡Ah! Pero hay un detalle que no hemos considerado.

-¿Cuál es hijo?- preguntó James más que espantado. Ya había pasado por la angustia, el miedo, la rabia, la pena, el dolor, la esperanza y nuevamente el miedo todo en menos de 24 horas.

-Lo que pasa papá, es que no hemos considerado la posibilidad de que mi querida tía y mi primo no quieran donar nada de su sangre ni poner de su parte para realizar el hechizo y salvar a mi mamá y a mi hermanita.

-De eso no te preocupes Harry- dijo James visiblemente despreocupado- quieran o no quieran van a cooperar. Si no es por las buenas, es decir por su propia voluntad, lo harán por las malas. Aunque tenga que lanzarles un imperio ellos si o si van a cooperar con sangre para el hechizo.

Todos se sorprendieron con la efusividad y aparente tranquilidad con la que hablaba James. En la misma situación tanto Harry como Ron, habrían hecho lo mismo por sus respectivas esposas, pero la seguridad que mostraba James en esos momentos era increíble.

-Está bien, entonces hay que dirigirnos a Privet Drive, para hablar con Petunia y Dudley ¿no crees papá?

-Si hijo, ¿quieres acompañarme o voy solo?

-Te acompaño- Harry no dudó ni un segundo.

--¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- Harry estaba tratando de controlar los gritos y las groserías que se querían escapar de su boca para ir a parar a los oídos de tía Petunia- ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE DIGAS QUE SI EN TUS MANOS ESTÁ EL QUE TU HERMANA SE SALVE ERES FELIZ DE PODER NEGARTE PARA QUE SE CUMPLA TU SUEÑO DE VERLA MUERTA? ¡¡SABÍA QUE VALÍAS MENOS QUE UNA CUCARACHA PERO ESTO ES EL COLMO!!- exclamó Harry no pudiendo contener ya más sus gritos- ¿Y TU GORDO? ¡QUÉ! ¿TAMBIÉN TE VAS A NEGAR?

-Pues si mi mamy se niega, entonces yo también- contestó Dudley.

-¿SI TU "MAMY"?- Harry enfatizó la última palabra- OHHH SI LA MAMY DEL PEQUEÑO PUERQUITO SE NIEGA ENTONCES ÉL TAMBIEN… VALEN MIER-

-¡No! Hijo, no malgastes saliva ni uses palabras groseras- Harry miró la actitud tranquila, casi burlesca de James- Muy bien, se niegan a cooperar… emm… les tengo 2 caminos. Uno o van conmigo y donan la sangre por las buenas, o los hechizo y hago que la den por las malas. Ustedes deciden.

En ese momento Petunia y Dudley se miraron con cara de horror. Y antes de que pudieran decir una palabra, Harry se dio cuenta del por qué de la actitud de su padre. Petunia odiaba a Lily pero su miedo a la magia era mucho mayor a su rencor y, obviamente, si Petunia aceptaba, Dudley no dudaría en hacerlo. Además Dudley también le poseía aquel terror a todo lo mágico.

-Está bien, los ayudaremos. Pero solo porque... bueno… es mi hermana después de todo. No puedo dejar que muera así como así.

Harry y James se miraron un momento antes de murmurar un "sí, claro".

--Bien Hermione… entonces... ¿todos tienen que formar una estrella verdad?

-Si.

-Ok… por favor todos escúchenme- las personas reunidas se encontraban en el patio trasero de la casa en el valle de Godric- Por favor pónganse en la posición que les indique hace un momento de manera que formen la estrella.

Petunia, Dudley, Harry, James, que fue posicionado por Hermione y Ginny se pusieron en una posición que minutos antes les había indicado James, hasta formar una estrella cerrada. Luego, James comenzó a pinchar el dedo de cada uno de ellos con una espina de una rosa amarilla. Al caer en el frasco la gota de sangre de Ginny, la última integrante de la estrella, la mezcla de sangre brilló intensamente y Hermione sonrío, todo estaba bien.

-Muy bien ahora, 1 gota de saliva de sapo, 3 cucharadas de polvo de hada azul, 4 tiras de piel pez colori y 2 cabellos de caballo. Listo- dijo Hermione- en tan solo 10 minutos esto estará listo y podremos curar a Lily.

Mientras decía esto todos esbozaban una gran sonrisa, al parecer todo resultaba como lo habían planeado.

De pronto la poción comenzó a brillar intensamente de un color negro. Todos miraron a Hermione esperando encontrar una mirada tranquilizadora para saber que todo estaba bien, pero la castaña miraba al horizonte con la mirada perdida.

-¿Qué pasa Hermione?

-Uno o más de los integrantes, no posee la sangre de Lily.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó James perdiendo casi inmediatamente la mirada de esperanza que tenía desde el hospital.

Y casi inmediatamente, sin poderlo evitar, Harry miró a Ginny rogando que sus pensamientos de la infidelidad de Ginny fueran totalmente errados.


	10. La gran verdad oculta

**RENACIENDO**

**CAPITULO 10: La gran verdad oculta.**

-Ven aquí- susurró Harry a Ginny antes de apartarla del grupo donde se encontraban todos los pertenecientes al hechizo.

-Harry ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Ginny asustada por la cara con la que su esposo la miraba. Nunca había visto aquel brillo de maldad, de odio, de dolor y a la vez de asombro en aquellos ojos esmeraldas.

-Quiero que me respondas algo con la mayor sinceridad que puedas. Ese niño que estas esperando ¿es mío o no?- Harry escupió aquellas palabras sin pensarlo dos veces. Aquellas palabras calaron en el corazón de la pelirroja tan profundamente que dolieron mil veces más de lo que ella se pudiera haber imaginado. No pensó ni qué responderle ni como reaccionar. Sus impulsos actuaron por ella.

Primero fue un ¡PAF! Y luego un silencio incómodo en el que todos los presentes voltearon a ver a la pareja. La cara de Harry estaba volteada hacia el lado izquierdo, su mejilla roja y la mano de Ginny firme en el espacio vacío que existía entre estos 2 cuerpos.

-¡No puedo creer que se te haya pasado por la mente tan solo el pensar que este bebé no es tuyo Harry James Potter!... ¿qué quieres? ¿una prueba de ADN? ¿eso necesitas para creer que lo que yo te digo es la verdad? Porque no necesitaste eso cuando nació James ¿cierto? Hay 2 personas, además de James, yo y tú, que pueden perfectamente ser los que no presentan sangre de Lily, ¡pero no! Tú siempre desconfiando de los equivocados ¿no es así? ¿sabes? Si tanto desconfías en mi lo mejor sería que hablemos con el ministro y que inicie una anulación de nuestro matrimonio, porque yo no deseo estar con alguien que a la primera prueba de honestidad que le piden, desconfía ciegamente de mí, así que si ese es tu des-

Pero no alcanzó a terminar su frase pues Harry la calló con un beso al que ella no respondió. Al notar esto Harry se separó de ella rápidamente y exclamó:

-Perdón, lo sé fui un tonto. Perdóname mi amor, no sé es que esto de mi madre y mi hermana me tiene con los nervios destrozados. Yo sé que tú nunca mirarías a otro hombre, como yo nunca miraría a otra que no fuera tú. Si, soy un imbécil por desconfiar de la mujer que me ha dado todo lo que un hombre pudiera desear y más. Te amo y sé que me equivoqué pero, ¿me perdonas?

Ginny no respondió de inmediato. Miró hacia dónde se encontraban los demás y al ver a James, quien miraba todo lo que pasaba entre sus padres, meditó. Los ojos esmeraldas contemplaban su razonamiento sin descanso. No podía dejar de sentir aquellas mariposas típicas de una adolescente enamorada cuando está cerca de aquel muchacho que le roba el sueño. No podía creer que después de tanto tiempo aún lo amara como si fuera el primer día. Habían pasado por mucho para lograr tener la posición, la alianza, la unión que ahora tenían y no podía ser ella la culpable de romper aquel bello vínculo que tan hermosamente le había regalado el cielo y que había significado el camino hacia su verdadera felicidad.

-Si mi amor, te perdono.

Mientras ambos se abrazaban y besaban, los demás voltearon a verse entre sí. La cabeza de Hermione trabajaba a mil por hora. Ella sabía muy bien que Ginny jamás le había sido infiel a Harry, ni siquiera con el pensamiento, entonces ¿quién sería el que no poseía la sangre de Lily? Veamos, ¿James? James era la copia exacta de Harry, no, no podía ser. ¿Harry? Imposible, Harry poseía los ojos de Lily, y por su sangre corría sangre de sus padres, no podía dejar de poseer la sangre de su madre. ¿Petunia? Era la hermana de Lily, aunque, ¿y si no fueran hermanas de sangre? No podía dejar pasar la posibilidad de que una de las 2 no fuera hija de los Evans y por esta razón no podría servir para donar sangre a Lily, ¿cómo si quizás, solo quizás, no poseían ningún lazo sanguíneo?

La curiosidad pudo más que el protocolo o la vergüenza. La castaña avanzó con paso decidido ante la atenta mirada de los demás presentes y pronto llegó justo delante de Petunia.

-Señora Dursley, usted- pero Hermione no alcanzó a preguntar aquello que tan interesada la había mantenido por algunos segundos.

-Si te preguntas si soy yo la que no posee la sangre de la "fenómeno de circo" que por desgracia poseo por hermana te equivocas. Pero sé muy bien quién es, esa persona está junto a mí en este mismo instante.

Hermione miró a su lado y encontró la regordeta cara de Dudley mirando hacia su madre con sus pequeños ojos de cerditos totalmente abiertos.

-¿Qué quieres decir mamy?

-Lo siento hijo- aunque en su rostro no se reflejaba muy bien la pena, más bien de fría indiferencia- necesito contarte una historia algo triste pero cierta, y creo que ha llegado el momento de que la escuches, aunque para mi no sea lo más agradable del mundo, creo que tienes derecho a saberlo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿es algo muy malo?

-Más o menos- y por primera vez hasta ese momento, volteó a ver a su hijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos sin dejar que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. Hacía mucho que no se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos pero la ocasión lo ameritaba, pues aunque comúnmente fuera fría y no quisiera a nadie más que a ella, el "pequeño" que tenía al frente había logrado ablandar un poco su corazón de piedra desde el día en el que lo habían posicionado en sus brazos- escucha hijo. Lo que pasa es que… tengo que contarte una historia y quiero que pongas mucha atención. Había una vez una mujer que lo único que quería era casarse y poder ser madre. Al cumplir cierta edad, logró uno de sus sueños, pero aún le faltaba el más grande y más importante, el ser madre. El problema surgió cuando después de 1 año de casados, la pareja veía que la mujer no quedaba embarazada, siendo que desde que se habían casado habían estado intentando que la mujer quedara en estado "interesante". Visitaron un doctor, quien les confesó que la mujer no podía ser madre biológica así que pues, optaron por la adopción. Ahora hijito, ese niño de la historia-

-¿Soy yo?

Petunia no contestó, solo bajó la cabeza que dio inmediatamente la respuesta a la pregunta del niño.


	11. Nuestra última esperanza

_Mil disculpas por la demora pero creo que vale la pena, incluso traté de hacerlo más largo para compensarlo. Mil cariños. tau_

**Renaciendo**

**CAPITULO 11: Nuestra última esperanza.**

Hermione, que era la que se encontraba más cerca de Petunia y Dudley, no pudo evitar sentir compasión por el "primo" de Harry. A pesar de que el pelinegro les haya contado a ella y a Ron tantas veces lo cruel que era su primo y lo odioso que a veces se volvía, no lo pudo evitar. Ni a su peor enemigo le desearía algo así. Enterarse de un momento a otro que quienes tu siempre pensaste que eran tus padres no lo son no es algo que a una persona le gustaría vivir, y aunque sabía que no podía sentir exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo Dudley en aquel momento, siempre se caracterizó por ser la que mejor podía entender el sentir de los demás, por esto podía siquiera imaginar la confusión y el dolor que debían estar en lo más profundo del corazón del gordito que tenía frente a ella.

-Hijo por favor no te enfades. Yo-

-NO ME LLAMES ASÍ- gritó Dudley- tú misma lo acabas de decir, yo no soy tu hijo. No tienes que sentir lástima por mi y por eso llamarme de esa manera.

-Pero hijo-

-YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME DIGAS ASÍ- luego comenzó a hablar como un loco pues parecía que hablaba consigo mismo pero lo hacía en voz alta- tantos años escuchando a esta mujer y a aquel hombre que supuestamente eran mis padres. Tantos años inculcándome que debía odiar a aquel que era mi "primo". Cuando yo quería jugar con él y no podía porque no debía siquiera hablarle. Y ahora me vengo a enterar que si hubiera querido no les debería haber hecho caso y ya… total… ellos no son nada mío. De hecho me deberían haber tratado igual que a Harry porque a finales de cuenta somos casi iguales. Los dos huérfanos y totalmente solos, porque si fuera por mi jamás habría escogido tener a esta mujer tan fea y egoísta por madre y menos al panzón bigotudo de padre. Ahora lo que debo hacer es simplemente buscar a mis verdaderos padres, porque ellos si deben ser personas que valen la pena… pero… ¡no! Ellos me abandonaron… entonces… ¿qué debo hacer?

-¡DUDLEY!- exclamó Petunia al borde de las lágrimas- ¡yo estoy aquí y escucho todo lo que dices! ¡Nosotros nunca te obligamos a nada con respecto a Harry, tú eras el que le quería pegar desde que eran pequeños!

-¡Claro! Pero porque tú y el hombre ese me decían que debía hacerlo.

Muchas veces quise jugar con él y tú no me dejaste, pero ¿sabes? Eso ya no importa. Ahora que ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí solo me queda ir a empacar las cosas que tengo en tu casa e irme de allí.

-Papá ¿qué vamos a hacer?

-Sinceramente no lo sé hijo.

-Pero, ¿no conoces a alguien que también se haya relacionado con mamá o algo? Papá, ¡tenemos que hacer algo o mamá se muere!

-¡SI LO SÉ HARRY, DEJA DE ATORMENTARME!

Ante esta reacción Harry abrió los ojos enormemente. No se esperaba un grito así de su padre, pero la desesperación estaba dando sus frutos en James.

-Perdón hijo. Es que si a tu madre le pasa algo… yo… no sé que haría.

-Si papá lo sé, yo… siento lo mismo.

Ambos sabían que ese era un momento mágico. Harry nunca había sido de expresar totalmente miedos o emociones tan fuertes. Siempre había sido introvertido en este y muchos aspectos y James, a pesar del poco tiempo, había aprendido a conocer esta cualidad de Harry. Fue por esto que se dio cuenta de la confianza que había ganado en su hijo. James miró a su hijo, que más podría parecer su hermano, y lo abrazó. Harry, sorprendido y emocionado, le correspondió. La verdad, fue un momento en el que el amor, la comprensión, el miedo, la ira, la impotencia y la confianza se fundían todas en una sola y ésta se podía sentir en la atmósfera.

Después de eso tanto Harry como James sentían una fuerza aún mayor para continuar buscando alguien que pudiera cubrir el puesto de Dudley y Petunia, pues esta última se había ido protestando que no podía dejar solo a su "hijo" en este momento de demencia extrema y que para ella era infinidad de veces más importantes aquel niño que la cosa esa que tenía por hermana.

-Pero papá ¿cómo no va a haber siquiera 2 personas que posean la misma sangre de mamá? ¡Tiene que haberlas!

-¿Y si…?- silencio. James abrió los ojos al máximo, ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? ¡Claro! Rogaba a Merlín que de todas las veces que Lily no había hecho caso a sus "prohibiciones" típicas que tenía en el colegio cuando ella iba a hacer algo en la que podía resultar herida, esta hubiera sido la principal. Estaba casi seguro de que esta era una de esas ocasiones, y de verdad que agradecería a Merlín toda su vida que PRECISAMENTE en aquella ocasión Lily lo hubiera ignorado como acostumbraba hacer con sus prohibiciones…

**Hogwarts-época de colegio de James y Lily-sala común- 12:30 am**

-Dime Lily, ¿qué era eso tan importante que me tenían que decir?- Preguntaba James. Contaba con tan solo 17 años, los mismos que cumpliría su acompañante tan solo en 2 días- ¿es sobre tu cumpleaños?

-Si- la muchacha se veía extremadamente nerviosa. Se podía notar en su mirada y en su forma de actuar. Sabía que la noticia no le iba a gustar nada a su acompañante, pero si él había querido hacerlo ¿por qué no podía ella?- Muy bien, escucha. Tú sabes que yo te amo ¿cierto?-James no respondió pero abrió extremadamente sus ojos y se atraganto con la leche que estaba bebiendo. Sabía muy bien que después de esa pregunta seguía alguna petición o plan maquiavélico del que Lily sabía, James estaría contento.

-Ah no Lily, ¿qué plan tienes esta vez?- Lily puso la misma cara de una niña pequeña atrapada por su padre en alguna travesura. Así es, James la había descubierto.

-Escucha James, no es nada malo.-James tenía una expresión de "si, seguro"(sarcásticamente)-Es que ayer Melody, Artemis y yo, estuvimos conversando acerca de que faltan 2 días para cumplir mis 17, osea la mayoría de edad- hizo una pausa en la que James le indicó con un gesto que continuara- estábamos conversando cuando se nos acercó… Diego. Tú sabes todo lo que hemos pasado los 4 juntos y… bueno… nos propuso-

-¿Hacer el pacto de las 4 alianzas no es así?- preguntó James. En su rostro había una expresión tanto de seguridad como de miedo.

-Así es. Y yo, yo acepté James.

-Pero Lily- comenzó James.

-Nada de peros James. Tú igual quisiste hacerlo con tus amigos ¿o no? Y no puedes venirme con ese cuento estúpido de macho de que en mujeres y hombres pueden ocurrir reacciones de líbido y esas cosas.

-¡Pero si así es Lily! Todos lo saben. "Si personas de sexos opuestos realizan el pacto de las 4 alianzas intercambiando, de esta manera, sangre ocurrirá deseo entre ellas…"- dijo recitando la página de su libro de hechizos.

-¡A mi no me importa! ¡Diego es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo James!

-¡Pero fue tu novio!

-¿Y qué? Ese pacto es un lazo que solo se puede hacer entre brujas y magos mayores de edad ¿no? Eso es porque para esa edad estamos capacitados para poder controlar los impulsos. Ese pacto es un lazo de hermandad que nos acompaña toda la vida James y ese pacto es aquel que un futuro nos podría salvar la vida.- finalizó Lily.

-¡No me importa! ¡Yo no quiero que hagas ese hechizo Lily! Es un pacto que se hace con intercambio de sangre a fin de que se demuestre si esa amistad durará por siempre o no. No quiero que te decepciones.

- James, yo sé que para ti fue horrible descubrir que Peter no era poseedor de una amistad verdadera hacia ti ni hacia Remus y Sirius, pero a mi me gustaría saber lo mismo- Lily miró a James con ternura. Sabía que había sido un golpe muy duro para los merodeadores saber que, después de todo lo que habían pasado, uno de ellos no sería un amigo leal por siempre como los otros.

-¡No Lily! ¡No quiero que lo hagas! Quiero que me prometas que pase lo que pase no lo harás- pidió James, pero Lily negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, pero si te prometiera eso te estaría engañando porque si o si lo haré, aunque tú no lo quieras…

**fin del recuerdo**

-Pero entonces ¿lo hizo si o no James?- preguntaron Hermione y Ron a la vez mientras Harry y Ginny tenían una mirada de esperanza.

-La verdad chicos es que… no lo sé, pero es nuestra última esperanza.


	12. Los Lewn

CAPITULO 12: Los Lewn

-Pues entonces, debemos contactar a… Diego ¿no?-preguntó Harry

-Exacto, bueno a él y a Melody y Artemis- James no parecía del todo emocionado con la idea.

-¿Qué pasa papá? ¡hay una esperanza, alégrate!

-Es que, cuando salimos de Hogwarts, juré nunca volver a ver a Diego. Digamos que fue como mi gran rival en Hogwarts y tener que contactarlo para salvar la vida de tu madre, no es muy bueno para mi orgullo ¿sabes?

Harry entendía a James. Su orgullo había sido heredado de su padre.

-No te preocupes papá. Primero tratemos de localizar a las amigas de mamá, Melody y Artemis. Solo si no nos quedara opción, contactamos a Diego, ¿qué te parece?

-Genial hijo, tú si me entiendes- y como sellando un pacto lo abrazó.

-Si, ¿recuerdas esa desesperación papá? Fue horrible mientras duró.

-Pero ¿qué más pasó hermano?- preguntaba la pequeña Diana Lilian Potter quien contaba con 14 años recién cumplidos.

-Bueno mira hermanita, después de eso papá tuvo que tragarse el orgullo y contactar a Diego, porque no podíamos localizar a ninguna de las amigas de mamá, ni a Melody ni a Artemis. Entonces localizamos a Diego y él, casualmente, estaba casado con Melody por lo que no necesitamos buscar a Artemis…

-¿PERO CÓMO FUE QUE PERMITISTE QUE ALGO ASÍ LE SUCEDIERA A LA POBRE DE LILI? ¡SIEMPRE SUPE QUE ERAS UN RETRASADO MENTAL JAMES, PERO PENSABA QUE AL MENOS QUERÍAS A LILI UN POCO COMO PARA PROTEGERLA DE UN PELIGRO ASÍ!

-NO ES QUE LA VERDAD ES QUE LO ÚNICO QUE QUIERO EN ESTA VIDA ES QUE MI ESPOSA Y MI HIJA MUERAN POR UN HECHIZO ASÍ ¿SABÍAS? SIEMPRE FUE MI SUEÑO – contestaba irónicamente el encolerizado James- PERO CLAAAARO, SEGURAMENTE QUE TÚ LA PODRÍAS HABER PROTEGIDO MEJOR ¿O NO?

-¡YA PAREN LOS DOS QUIEREN!- gritó Ginny, ya que Harry se encontraba estupefacto al ver a su padre tan increíblemente fuera de sí –no puedo creer que no puedan dejar de lado sus diferencias al encontrarse después de tanto tiempo, eran rivales en el colegio por Merlín, no pueden seguir con estúpidos rencores infantiles a estas alturas de la vida. Se "supone" que son adultos maduros. Ahora James, puedes dejar a Diego, ¿puedo decirte Diego cierto?- pregunta a la que el aludido contestó con un movimiento afirmativo de la cabeza- bueno, James, puedes dejar a Diego tranquilo mientras esperamos los resultados del examen ¿por favor? Hasta el pequeño de mi hijo está inquieto con este ambiente tan poco amigable, y eso gracias a ustedes.

No hubo más que decir. Las palabras de Ginny eran ley en ese momento pues era la que mantenía en calma, bueno hasta donde se podía, el ambiente de hospital en el que todos se encontraban.

Diego, había resultado ser una persona muy amable. Había accedido a hacerse el examen en cuanto Harry había logrado comunicarse con él gracias a viejos archivos conservados en el Ministerio acerca de los datos de estudiantes destacados, años atrás, en Hogwarts. El susodicho era de baja estatura, cabello negro azabache, ojos pequeños y algo alargados, delgado y con un estilo de vestir algo rockero que, a pesar de ya no tener la apariencia de una adultez joven como James, daba la sensación de que no hubiesen pasado tantos años en él.

En cuanto a Melody, era otra historia. Un poco más baja que Diego, delgada, de largo, ondulado y moreno cabello, de tez blanca, ojos negros como la noche y ropa formal, daba una apariencia de estar casada con aquel hombre por casualidad. No parecían tener nada en común, pero juntos, era igual a que fueran uno. Se complementaban notablemente, y esto quedó al descubierto frente a los protagonistas de esta historia al momento mismo de conocerlos. Lo que uno iba a decir, el otro lo completaba. Estaban compenetrados y unidos enormemente.

-¿Señor y Señora Lewn? –Al momento todos los ocupantes de aquella sala de espera se tensaron mientras Diego y Melody levantaban sus manos- aquí están sus resultados de compatibilidad.

-James se acercó cautelosamente a Diego mientras Ginny abrazaba a Harry quien tenía los ojos cerrados rogando al cielo que esos exámenes resultaran positivos.

Cuando Diego levantó la cara mirando fijamente a James pareció retumbar por toda la sala su voz con las palabras –positivo, ambos positivo..


End file.
